Un fragment de coeur
by AgatHatsumomo
Summary: Yaoi. Ce n'est pas long, mais le pairing vous surprendra, et j'espère que vous prendrez parti pour ces personnages trop méconnus. Un peu XOver. Reviews positives ou non très appréciées.


Un fragment de coeur.

**Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold ...**

Tandis que Kuma ronflait paisiblement derrière les dunes, Heihachi regardait le soleil se noyer dans les profondeurs de la mer. C'était un de ces soirs que Heihachi détestait, un de ces soirs où l'inaction le laissait vulnérable aux blessures présentes et passées. Il avait mal, mais était trop fier pour le montrer, et trop seul pour le confier. Son yukata passé sur ses épaules, il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide, sans succès. Pourquoi fallait-il que lui, objectivement supérieur, soit né dans un monde où il était condamné à la frustration et à la souffrance, perdu qu'ils était au milieu des masses si intellectuellement laborieuses, comme un naufragé en radeau au milieu de l'océan. Pourquoi était-il né dans un monde qui, malgré tous ses efforts pour en révéler l'essence divine, semblait s'obstiner à lui rétorquer que rien n'était fait pour lui ?

Il fut un temps où il lui aurait suffi de se blottir entre les pattes massives de Kuma, mais il n'était plus un enfant.

Les vents se déchaînent

Sur les rochers

Me blessent moi-seul

Moments cruels, les tourments

Me brisent en morceaux

Mais Heihachi entretenait sa foi envers et contre tout, envers et contre tous, comme on alimente un foyer qui ne veut pas prendre, mais qui existe malgré tout au plus profond du cœur de chacun. On ne changeait pas, en une passion, des années de lutte et d'endurcissement émotionnel. Mais cet espoir, cette chaleur, dont il avait si peu connu la saveur, l'amenait à venir s'entraîner sur ce rivage aussi souvent que possible.

Mais lui, que serait-il devenu après tant de temps ? Leur rapprochement irait-il défier le temps et l'espace ?

Ils avaient formé une équipe le temps d'un fragment d'histoire, et s'étaient découverts à travers l'autre. Heihachi avait alors réalisé qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait et l'acceptait tel qu'il était, quelqu'un qui le rendait plus fort et en qui ils pouvaient se reconnaître l'un l'autre, comme deux miroirs se reflétant à l'infini. Ce voyage lui avait rappelé ce qui faisait sa véritable force de vivre, alors qu'il avait déjà perdu tant de temps en vanités, le poing d'acier était sa voie, pas celle de la fuite en avant ou de l'abstraction, mais celle de l'accomplissement. Et IL incarnait cette voie.

Me voici seul

Seul sur la mer

Que le vent balaie

Cette soirée était exaspérante de calme. Renouant la ceinture de son yukata, il se préparait à partir…

… quand devant le soleil apparut ce qui semblait être une immense toile, déchirée, presque transparente.

Heihachi se leva, stupéfait.

L'immense bateau fait d'or sous le soleil prit forme sur les eaux et tout autour de lui devint soudain légende.

On ne voit pas la lune.  
Et se lèvent  
De grosses vagues. 

C'était lui.

Le cœur presque adolescent, il avança près de la mer, comme marchant sur des nuages, à la rencontre du pirate splendide.

Sa cape et les plumes de son chapeau, portés par le vent, donnaient à sa silhouette immobile l'air d'une apparition d'un autre monde.

Ils se firent face, sans bouger, comme prenant le temps de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

Puis ils fondirent chacun dans les bras de l'autre, et leurs regards tremblants se croisèrent comme deux pôles. Heihachi rompit le silence, d'un ton difficilement posé.

- Pardonne-moi, j'ai dû beaucoup te faire attendre.

Ils joignirent leurs mains. Cervantes sourit.

Prêts qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux-mêmes à dévoiler leur cœur à l'autre qui le comprendrait en lui, avec hésitation, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, et ils laissèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre leurs corps si semblables, faits l'un pour l'autre.

Bras dessus bras dessous, devancés par Kuma, ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux. Plus tard, ils partiraient à la conquête de leur monde, pour l'éternité.

Les haiku et poème sont de Natsume Sôseki, Minamoto no Shigeyuki et Masaoka Shiki.

Sea People (Emiliana Torrini)

Can you ever see me as you did before  
Can you ever see me like you did once more  
When I look into your eyes  
I can breathe in water  
Like you  
When you say goodbye  
My lungs ache filled with water  
'Cause I will always love you 

Peux-tu encore me voir comme tu le faisais avant  
Peux-tu encore me voir comme tu l'as fait une fois encore  
Quand je regarde dans tes yeux  
Je peux respirer dans l'eau  
Comme toi

Quand tu me dis au revoir  
Mes poumons souffrent d'être remplis d'eau  
Parce que je t'aimerai toujours


End file.
